Ultra Hero Series
Ultra Hero Series (UHS) (Japanese: ウルトラヒーローシリーズ) are a series of Figures focused on Ultra-crusaders. They also released other toylines like Ultra Monster Series, & Ultra Hero EX Series (UHEX). The figures are also reissued in 2009 with new packaging. List of Ultra Hero Series 2000's releases: * Ultraman (Type-1 is released as UHEX) * Zoffy * Ultraseven * Ultraman Jack * Ultraman Ace * Father of ultra * Mother of Ultra * Ultraman Taro * Ultraman Leo * Evil Tiga (released as UHEX in new release) * Ultraman King * Ultraman 80 * Ultraman Great * Ultraman Powered * Ultraman Neos * Ultra Seven 21 * Ultraman Zearth * Ultraman Shadow * Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type) * Ultraman Tiga (Sky Type) * Ultraman Tiga (Power Type) * Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type) * Ultraman Dyna (Miracle Type) * Ultraman Dyna (Strong Type) * Ultraman Gaia (V2) * Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version) * Ultraman Agul * Ultraman Agul (V2) * Ultraman Nice * Tiga Dark * Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode * Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode) * Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode) * Ultraman Cosmos (Future Mode) * Ultraman Cosmos (Space Corona Mode) * Chaos Ultraman * Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode) * Ultraman Justice (Crusher Mode) * Ultraman Legend * Astra Ultra Hero Series: Andro Melos * AndroMelos * AndroWolf * AndroMarus * AndrosFrol 2009's releases: # Ultraman # Zoffy # Ultra Seven # Ultraman Jack # Ultraman Ace # Ultraman Taro # Father of Ultra # Mother of Ultra # Ultraman Leo # Astra # Ultraman King # Ultraman 80 # Ultraman Powered (replaced by Ultraman Saga in 2012) # Ultraman Great (replaced by Ultraman Nexus Junis Blue in 2012) # Ultraman Tiga Multi-Type # Ultraman Tiga Power-Type # Ultraman Tiga Sky-Type # Ultraman Dyna Flash-Type # Ultraman Dyna Strong-Type # Ultraman Dyna Miracle-Type # Ultraman Gaia V2 # Ultraman Gaia Supreme # Ultraman Agul V1 # Ultraman Agul V2 # Ultraman Neos # Ultraman Zearth # Ultraman Cosmos Eclipse Mode # Ultraman Cosmos Luna Mode # Ultraman Cosmos Corona Mode # Ultraman Justice # Ultraman Legend # Ultraman Nexus # Ultraman Noa # Ultraman Max # Ultraman Xenon # Ultraman Mebius # Hunter Knight Tsurugi # Ultraman Hikari # Ultraman Mebius Pheonix Brave # Ultraman Zero For gallery of Ultra Hero Series, please redirect here. Other Play Hero VS series Play Hero series are a line of Ultraman toys released as smaller sizes like 10cm. The Candy Toy sets were released with monster with the size of 08-09cm. The Play Hero Ultraman were also released as stand-alone figures in Bandai Asia. This pictures below are the only found covers/stock photos of the figures. プレイヒーローVS ウルトラマン対決セット 永遠の勇者たち編.jpg|Ultra Warriors Forever set プレイヒーローVS ウルトラマン対決セット 戦えメビウスブレイブ編.jpg|Fight! Mebius set プレイヒーローVS ウルトラマン対決セット メビウス最終決戦編.jpg|Mebius' final battle set プレイヒーロー VS ウルトラマン対決セット 激闘の覇者編.jpg|The Battle of the Conqueror set プレイヒーローVS ウルトラマン対決セット 宇宙からの強豪編.jpg|Play Hero vs: Ultraman: The Strongest Enemy Chapter (Box cover) mini-ultramanmebius-figure.jpg|An example of the stand-alone release of Play Hero vs Ultraman figure series (Ultraman Mebius in picture). Photo from http://hongshobbygarage.blogspot.com/2011/07/hobby-4-life-review-sofvi-uhs-ultraman.html Bandai Play Hero vs - Awaken! Reionic Burst.jpg|Awaken! Reionic burst bandai-y00043L.jpg|Superior 8 Ultra Brothers Set 38484796.jpg|The Revenge of Belial set 33298etc1.jpg|The Bruning Warrior: Ultraman MEbius Set 52970etc1.jpg|Special Gathering Set phvssagaadvent19.jpg|Arise! Ultraman Saga set 55840etc1.jpg|The Burning Ultra Warrior vs Monster set 4543112208651000.jpg|Ultraman Cosmos vs Ultraman Justice The Best of Ultra Heroes Ultra Hero Best is a 6-piece (Shining hope is 4-piece) figure set of Ultraman Figures in the size of 13cm (4.5 inch) each. * 01: Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, and Ultraman Taro. * 02: Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Mebius, Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode), Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version), Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type), and Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type). * SP (Shining Hope): Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type), Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode), and Hyper Zetton (larval stage). 10147786p.jpg|Ultra Hero Best 01 10147787p.jpg|Ultra Hero Best 02 10167873p.jpg|Ultra Hero Best SP: Shining Hope Ultra Hero Collection Box Ultra Hero Collection Box is a 9-piece figure set of Ultraman figures in the size of 12cm each. * 1: Ultraman Mebius, Zoffy, Ultraman, Ultra Seven, Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode), Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode), Ultraman Legend, Ultraman Great, and Ultraman Zearth * 2: Ultraman Hikari, Return of Ultraman (Ultraman Jack), Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, Father of Ultra, Mother of Ultra, Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Nexus (Junis), and Ultraman Max * 3: Ultraman Mebius (Mebius Phoenix Brave), Ultraman Leo, Astra, Ultraman King, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type), Ultraman Dyna (Flash Type), Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Version), and Ultraman Agul (V2) * 2009 Movie: Reimon, Ultraman Zero, Ultraman Belial, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman, Ultraman Dyna, Ultra Seven, Ultraman King, and Ultraman Mebius. 10111257p.jpg|Ultra Hero Collection Box 1 10111261p.jpg|Ultra Hero Collection Box 2 10111267p.jpg|Ultra Hero Collection Box 3 10098074p.jpg|Ultra Hero Collection Box (2009 Movie) Everlasting Ultra Warriors Similar to Ultra Hero Collection box (1 & 2 are 11 pieces, 3 are 10 pieces). * 1: Ultraman Taro, Zoffy, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Leo, Ultraman Taro (Young), Ultraman, Ultraman Dyna (Flash Mode), Ultraman Tiga (Multi Type), Ultraman Gaia (Supreme Mode), & Ultra Seven. * 2: Astra, Ultraman 80, Ultraman Great, Ultraman Powered, Ultraman Zearth, Ultraman Agul, Ultraman Neos, Ultraseven 21, Ultraman Nice, Ultraman Cosmos (Luna mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Corona mode) * 3: Ultraman Cosmos (Luna Mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Corona Mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Eclipse Mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Space Corona Mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Skeleton Corona Mode), Ultraman Cosmos ( Miracle Mode), Ultraman Cosmos (Future Mode), Ultraman Justice (Standard Mode), Ultraman Justice (Crusher Mode) and Ultraman Legend. * Mebius Special Set: Hunter Knight Tsurugi, Ultraman Mebius Infinity, Ultraman Mebius, Mebius Brave, Ultraman Hikari, Ultraman (A-Type), Ultraseven, Ultraman Jack, Ultraman Ace, Ultraman Taro, and Zoffy. P3.jpg|A Classic version of Everlasting Ultra Warriors 2 m2680120070701204642.jpg|A Classic Version of Everlasting Ultra Warriors 3. p4.jpg|Everlasting Ultra Warriors Mebius special set DSC06507.jpg|Everlasting Ultra Warriors 2 (new version) DSC01191.jpg|Everlasting Ultra Warriors 3 (new version) ban78037.jpg|Everlasting Ultra Warriors 1 (new version) Also see *Ultra Monster Series *Ultra-Act *Action Hero Series, A 13-point articulated figures Based on Ultraman. *Real Action Heroes(RAH), A figure series made by Medicom Toy Corporation. *Toys & Merchandise from the Ultra Series Sources Monsters Empire, a website about the Ultra Hero & Kaiju figures please expand this article if you are interested. Category:Toyline Category:Toy lines Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Stubs Category:Templates Category:Merchandise